


How It All Started

by AnnoraHenryston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraHenryston/pseuds/AnnoraHenryston
Summary: Thor decides to have a little talk to Loki on how he had become what he is.





	How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Bad tagging and bad title naming, not my 1st language.

**How It All Started**

 

“Brother, I have a question.”

Loki smirked. “A question? You sure it's not question within many questions?”

“I was just wondering how everything started, how you started being like, well...being the Trickster you are now,” Thor ignored Loki's smirk and spoke with curious in that deep voice of which he's trying to make it sound softer.

With wonderous eyes, Loki gazed at Thor with a little surprise. Thor, in the past, has asked what he had come to or furiously shouting about how could he do whatever he's doing, but never really asked him, sitting down with gentle and ease with no hatred or anger, asking upon what had changed him from the adorable, cute, little awkward child to this Trickster he is today.

Loki wonders if it got anything to do with what he'd done the days after the night in Vahalla, or maybe his oaf brother has finally come to the day of landing in literal sense for once and decided to do some reading of sorts.

Soft voices never worked with Thor, but Loki always falls for it when Thor speaks to him like that. It mights be odd for others hearing Thor being so gentle, however, it does put a smile on Loki's face.

“Oaf,” Loki mumbles underneath his breath.

“If this has to do with what you are..” Thor's words were interrupted.

Loki layed back to his chaise, smiling upon Thor with his bright green eyes. “Please, you really think one thing can change me like so? Just when I thought you read some books, here you are, oaf as you always were.”

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed with a little of embarrassment in his tone.

“I'm not wrong for sure. You are an oaf and that's not going to change within your years of living,” playful as Loki is going, he did, however, want to talk about those years ago. “People do change, Thor. Even as Gods we do. I might have not in your eyes, still so predictable as you said back in Sakaar. But they do, I do, it's just...” the words of _just not around you_ faded as soon as it reached the tip of Loki's tongue, he swallowed those words back with a silent sigh.

“You've always been blind, even when you had one eye,” Loki said.

“I'm not blind anymore, Loki,” Thor stated.

Loki nodded and pointed out to Thor's right eye and said: “Sure, of course, because I healed you with my magic which lead me to be weakened for nearly a whole week.”

“It was your choice. You're the one who said that gifted-eye is hideous and decided to give it a little change,” Thor hushed under the soft eyes of Loki's.

While Thor fumbles with the handle of his Stormbreaker, Loki's standing over him with his shoulders pushing back, standing with power and a small smile on his face, looking at his oaf brother who's being like a small kid who went into trouble and is in the mood of wishing that the ground to break and swallow him whole.

The two stayed in silence for a long period of time. Thor fumbling with his axe while giving small peaks at Loki, who picked up a leathered book and sat back in his chaise longue with his long legs stretched out. The moment Thor laid his eyes on Loki, all relaxed and comfortable, he couldn't take them away anymore. Loki just seemed so...seductive.

“You ask me how I got to where I am,” the silver-tongue spoke lightly, “It's quite easy to think of the reasons behind it, really. Who and what made me into so, brother, is what you should be asking yourself.”

Loki put the book down and Thor saw the writing 'History of the Nine Realms', it was the book that their mother would always read to them as kids. There were fascinating stories on how the Nine Realms came together, war heroes who died on fighting the Frost Giants, stories of how they were evil and should be kept distance.

Thor watched Loki's long finger tapping on the book in a slow beat, it ate Thor's heart. He can feel Loki's tap rhythm is the same as his heart beat, he feels as if Loki is controlling his heart.

“It was...us, was it?” Thor hears those words slipping from his lips.

Loki's tap stopped as Thor spoke. He smiled softly at Thor, without another word, he gave a small flick on his finger and Thor suddenly feels a circle of green dust with a golden shimmer surrounded him.

“ _Have you seen him on the practice field?_ ” Thor hears a voice say, it sounded as if it came behind the dust.

“ _Sif is a girl and he couldn't even lay a hand on her._ ”  
“ _Can't believe how weak he is. And he is Allfather's son! Prince Thor is what a prince should be like_.”  
“ _Why would queen even let him practice magic. No one in Asgard ever practice those things..._ ”

The voices faded and the green dust starts to swirl around Thor, small pictures started to appear, they were memories of Loki's.

“ _The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?_ ” This was Loki speaking. The day of which he found out about the truth of his real identity: Laufey's son.

“ _No. In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son_ ,” Odin spoke, replying to Loki's question.

From then on, everything changed. All Thor could see is darkness and evil, Loki being angry at everything and everyone, bringing chaos and destruction to his surroundings, until Ragnarok came upon the Gods.

The circle of green faded, gold left with a small voice calling Loki's name, it sounded very far away but also very clear. The voices' owner is Thor.

As the last drop of dust faded, Thor walked out and stood there looking at Loki with a blank face. These memories, these happenings were all the ones that Thor weren't taking a part of, but he still doesn't know how Loki knew he was a Jotun. 

“Laufey grabbed me. That's when it started to occur to me,” Loki paused, “Things started to change.”


End file.
